darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Zrin
Zrin's aims were simple: pure survival. Sentinel from Planet Cryos.]] '''Zrin, the Sun Fist' is a Plasma Sentinel from Cryos. Thanks to his great size, musculature and strength, he uses powerful melee attacks to decimate enemies. 　 Revelation Zrin Alpha.png|Zrin Alpha Zrin Beta.png|Zrin Beta Zrin Gamma.png|Zrin Gamma Zrin Delta.png|Zrin Delta Zrin was the first Hero ever to be revealed. He was first seen in a screenshot that was leaked a few days before Darkspore's official announcement, where he was seen as concept art on Darkspore.com and in the Announcement trailer. Lore : Criminal. Scoundrel. Gangster. Outcast. By the time The Corruptor's hordes conquered Cryos, the jailers of prisoner Zrin were either corpses or mutants who'd left their prisoners to die in their cages. : While he lay dying in his cell from silicon poisoning, Zrin received a visitation he did not understand and never would. A towering creature unlike any he'd ever seen appeared inside his cell and touched his head. Zrin writhed in agony, feeling his body surge with unbearable heat, as if from the skin of a star. And then the super-being--Crogenitor Ptyron--vanished as if he'd never appeared. : '' Sentinel from Cryos.]]When Zrin awoke, he stood, energized. And as if by instinct, he released plasma from one fist and lightning from the other to blast apart his jail cell.'' : Slaughtering a raging mass of Darkspore, Zrin escaped his gulag and ran for the nearest city he could find. Zrin's aims were simple: pure survival. Had the Corruptor's forces offered those to him without stealing his mind, he would have joined them in a heart-beat had he retained his sanity... Special Abilities ' Sunfist' (Basic Attack - Physical Attack/Shock & Burn) A basic attack stemmed from Zrin's powerful fists. When Zrin attacks, he will punch an enemy with one fist, alternating between his right and left hands. Whenever Zrin punches an enemy with this left hand, the Sunfist, he deals 9-14 physical damage and sets the punched enemy on fire, dealing 9 energy damage over 5 seconds . Killing an enemy with a critical using the Sunfist causes the enemy corpse to melt or deteriorate into a burning black husk. Punching an enemy with his right hand, which conducts electricity, has a 10% chance to shock the enemy for 3 seconds. Pain Hounds (Unique Ability - Self Buff - Temporary Plasma Minions) When activated, two fiery Plasma shards will materialize and begin to orbit Zrin at high speed. Each time Zrin is attacked, one of the shards will break open and spawn a Pain Hound, a beastly canine Plasma Minion that has fire thorns that reflects damage back at the attacker and will follow Zrin and attack enemies for 5-10 physical damage. The hounds will die after 30 seconds. Meteor Strike (Alpha Variant Ability - AOE Stun/Attack) Calls down a meteor at the targeted point. Any enemies within 3m of the impact take 12-22 physical damage and are stunned for 3 seconds. '' ' Flame Surge '(Beta Variant Ability - AOE Ranged Attack) Launches a wave of flames that starts out narrow but spreads to 16m wide, dealing X energy damage to each enemy it touches. Electron Sphere (Gamma Variant Ability - AOE Ranged Attack) Launches a sphere of heated plasma that zaps nearby enemies with lightning for X energy damage. If the sphere hits a target, it will explode, dealing X energy damage to all enemies within 4m. Webbed Lightning (Delta Variant Ability - AOE Stun/Attack) After concentrating for 1 second, 12 streams of lightning burst out in all directions, dealing X energy damage to enemies and shocking them for 3 seconds. '''Plasma Column (Squad Ability - AOE Defense) Forms a column of fire and lightning around Zrin for 8 seconds. All enemies within 5m take 7 energy damage every second. Hardened Mantle (Passive Ability - Self Buff - Damage Absorption) Whenever Zrin takes damage, his skin hardens for 6 seconds, reducing incoming damage by 4%. Stacks up to 5 times. : Overdrive : Each stack now reduces incoming damage by 10%. Hero Spotlight Darkspore released a new video about Zrin, part of their new feature 'Hero Spotlight'. Trivia * Zrin is the unofficial mascot of Darkspore. He was the website icon of Darkspore's Tumblr feed, was in the background of the game's official Twitter page, was the icon for the Darkspore links on the Twitter page, featured in early concept art and screenshots, was seen in the original announcement trailer, was playable in the original GamesCom, Comic-Con and PAX 2010 demos and was the very first hero ever to star in the first of the Hero Spotlight videos. * In an early concept art shown in Darkspore's Comic-Con panel, his full name is "Zrin Yee". * Zrin’s 'Pain Hounds' ability was once called 'Pain Furies', but was changed in his Hero Spotlight video. * Zrin's name may be a play on the word "Incinerate", a reference to his ability to burn things. * Unlike most other heroes' official artwork, Zrin is not shown equipped with the Cashout variant of his weapon. In fact, his concept art did not depict him with any weapon at all, but instead with Goliath's shoulder plates. * Zrin's Pain Hounds has Skar's head and Viper's feet. * There is a bug that allowed Zrin to have 3 Pain Hounds instead of just 2, by reducing the cooldown enough so that its duration and cooldown overlap. * Zrin's Pain Hounds are some of the only characters in the game that had the Fire Thorns Affix. The other characters, that receive this buff are Darkspore that get this Affix through an Undermind and Meditron, who can simply steal this buff from them. * Zrin is the only hero with asymmetric hands.(Not counting Sage and Meditron) * The Magnetic Master Lieutenant has Zrin's Forge Bludgeon on his back. Category:Heroes Category:Plasma Category:Sentinels Category:Cryos Category:Characters & Classes